MLP All Star Power Rangers
by Bronyfan321
Summary: Are you ready for 2 shows to combine as 1 great fanfic? Well you're all in luck because I have a very special anniversary story for all of you Bronies, PegaSisters & Power Ranger fans alike. This special story will contain action, friendship & teamwork. So to all of you out there enjoy these series of special stories that you will make you smile with actions of excitement.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP All Star Power Rangers Season 1 Episode 1**

By Bronyfan321

Happy 35th Anniversary everypony & Happy 25th Birthday Power Ranger fans, Bronyfan321 here. This is my first ever anniversary fanfic. Before I begin I want to make a quick disclaimer. I do not own the rights to My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic or Power Rangers. The rights to My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic are owned by Hasbro & the rights to Power Rangers is now owned by Saban Brands & next year owned by Hasbro. This is my first time making a fanfic on this site. So once again I do not own the rights to either franchises, thanks again for listening and I hope you all enjoy this anniversary fanfic.

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Origins**

It was a beautiful day in Equestria. I was walking through Ponyville minding my business, but then there was trouble the mane 7 saw me & I started to run as fast as I could. Hey! A voice called from behind me. Wait up! Then I was surrounded 2 from the front and 5 from the back. A cyan pegasus & a pink earth pony jumped on top of me. Suddenly a lavender alicorn used her magic to levitate the 2 mares off of me. Are you ok sugarcube? Another mare asked me this time in a southern accent. Yeah i'm fine I told her as I got up. Then we introduced ourselves to each other, I told them my name as well as my nickname. And they told me their names the cyan pegasus & pink earth pony who jumped on me were Rainbow Dash & Pinkie Pie. The other 5 ponies were named Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Starlight Glimmer & the princess of friendship herself Twilight Sparkle. Then all of a sudden Trixie showed up & asked, who is he? I told her my name as well as my nickname. Then she introduced herself to me in a more surprising manner. I took some time to get use to them & within 2 weeks we became best friends ever since. They showed me how to send friendship reports to Princess Celestia, introduced me to the Cutie Mark Crusaders & they also showed me the castle / school of friendship. On Saturday I planned a sleepover & everypony was invited for the sleepover everypony was excited when I put on everypony's favorite show the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. We were having a blast & my life in Equestria was excellent. But then there was trouble 4 former villains I knew came to Equestria for full domination & a full takeover with some evil legacies ahead.So do what do you think was that suspenseful or not? If so, please leave some reviews below my brother inspired me to make these fanfics i'm not going to be doing these every single day, just weekends & holidays only. Thank you all so much for listening to this & if we get enough reviews I might do a second chapter on this. Until then this is Bronyfan321 signing off. 


	2. Chapter 2 The Preparations

**Chapter 2**

 **The Preparations**

Hey girls, I think you need to see this. I said with a concerned look. See what? Applejack asked curiously walking to the monitor I made 3 weeks ago. When she & the girls walked up the screen, they were shocked of what they saw. 4 familiar villains were approaching Ponyville. This could be big trouble. Starlight explained with a worried look on her face. Well then, it's a good thing I planned ahead for your very special battle. I told the girls while I was putting the final touches on their special powers. Done! I exclaimed with a grin on my face. Well, what did you make for our very special battle? Rarity asked me with a curious look on her face. I've been making these 7 power morphers for all of you. But how do we activate our powers from the morphers? Rainbow asked. All you have to do to activate your powers from your morphers is to shout out, it's morphin' time as loud as you can. I continued to explain to them how to get their powers, their weapons & even their most powerful weapons of all, their zords. Which The Mane 5's zords can combine to form their biggest weapon of all, The Mighty Morphin Dino Megazord. Rainbow has her Dragonzord, which also has a battle mode. Even Starlight's White Tigerzord, which her zord also has a warrior mode. I even told Trixie & the Cutie Mark Crusaders they can help too by updating, upgrading & send over the megazords when they really need them. Just as we were finishing up their zords & communicators, the villains have arrived in Ponyville. OK everypony, this is it. Twilight said, leading everypony out of the door. Good luck big sisters. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo said as she hugged their sisters one last time before walking out of the door. You can do it Starlight. Trixie said as she also hugged her best friend one last time before walking out of the door. Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, show those villains some true justice. I said as I also hugged my friends one last time before heading the door. OK Starlight Glimmer, are you ready for another beating? Queen Chrysalis asked her with a menacing look on her face. Bring it on! Starlight exclaimed in a confident tone. Come on Fluttershy, show me your true power. The Mane-iac said ready for for another full on battle with the light yellow pegasus herself. Alright then, here I come! Fluttershy exclaimed with a battle tone. Come on princess, let's see what you got up against me from our last battle. Tirek said with a vengeance esque look on his face. Alright Tirek, let's go! Twilight exclaimed with a battle esque pose ready for her second battle with Tirek. Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity & Rainbow were getting ready for their second battle with the Storm King. From there, the 7 on 4 battle was underway & the fate of Equestria was in the their hooves.

And so my friends, we come to the end of another great chapter. So what do you think? Did this chapter get you all pumped for the next one? If so, please leave some positive reviews in the review section. Until then, this is Bronyfan321 saying, may the power protect you.


	3. Chapter 3 First Morph Battle

**Chapter 3**

 **First Morph / Battle**

The battle between the ponies vs. villains raged on until they decided it's time to morph. OK, is everypony ready? Twilight asked looking at her friends who nodded back at her. Then, without a moment's notice everypony took out their morphers & placed all 7 of their power coins into their power morphers & faced their enemies. And within seconds, they shouted out those 3 famous words to activate their powers. It's Morphin' Time! Starlight shouted, leading the team into action as they activated their powers. Who are you? The 4 villains asked with a set of menacing looks on their faces. We're the Power Rangers! The Mane 7 shouted with a set of confident looks on their faces. Then the battle of all battles had begun as the heroes and villains all charged at each other at the same time. As the battle raged on, the Crusaders, Trixie & I were having a sleepover movie night. She looked at me, feeling a little disappointed. And then sighed, feeling a little upset. Do you think that ponies will like / appreciate me for being myself? Trixie asked me with slight depressed look on her face. Trixie, we will always like you for who you are, no matter what. She then smiled & gave me a big hug. I love you very much. She said as she snuggled up next to me. Me too Trixie, me too. While Trixie & I were having a strong friendship bond, the rangers united their power weapons together to form their biggest arsenal, the Mega Power Blaster. They aimed the blaster at the villains & fired. Just as it was about to hit them, a familiar evil filly threw a size bomb at the villains & made them grow taller than big skyscrapers. From that incident, things began to make a turn for the worst as the rangers were preparing for their first Supersized battle of the century.

So what did you guys think, was that chapter interesting or what? If so, please leave a positive review in the review section. Now I got to get ready for some Dragon Ball Super tonight, those super saiyans don't transform themselves. Sorry, I got off track for a little bit. Anime just gets me pumped for the venture. Anyways until then, this is Bronyfan321 signing off. Good night folks. 


	4. Chapter 4 First Megazord Fight

**Chapter 4**

 **First Megazord Fight**

OK girls, this is it. Twilight said looking up nervously at their not so normal sized foes. While Trixie & I were continuing to have our strong friendship bond, we got a call from the girls. We need the dinozords. Pinkie Pie said. Dinozords on the way. Sweetie Belle said with a confident attitude. As Trixie & I activated the dinozords, they have been initiated & were on their way to the rangers location. I need Dragonzord power! Rainbow Dash shouted. Within seconds, she took her dragon dagger & played the famous dragonzord tune. And within minutes, the dragonzord arrived in Ponyville. Tigerzord power up! Starlight Glimmer shouted. And within seconds, the tigerzord came to Ponyville. Finally within minutes, The Mane 5's dinozords have arrived in Ponyville. Rangers, log on! Twilight said, as she jumped into her T-rex zord & logged on. Applejack & the rest jumped into their zords & logged on. Applejack here, ready for some good ol' fashion apple buckin'! Applejack said, ready to fight the 4 villains alongside her friends. This is Rarity, all systems go! Rarity said with a confident tone in her voice / look on her face. Fluttershy here, ready to rock! Fluttershy exclaimed, looking very excited. Alright villains, let's party! Pinkie Pie said with a excited attitude on her face. Once all 5 of the rangers installed their special crystals into the controls, the 5 dinozords combined into the Mighty Morphin Dino Megazord. Activating megazord battle mode! Twilight exclaimed as she pressed the battle mode button in the middle of the megazord. Dragonzord battle mode, engage! Rainbow Dash exclaimed with battle attitude on her face. Tigerzord convert to warrior mode, now! Starlight Glimmer exclaimed with a confident attitude in her veins. The battle raged on outside with 3 megazords vs. 4 villains. Within seconds, The Mane 7 used all of their attacks in one super to finish all 4 villains off in a super attack. Mega Rainbow Power Blade, final attack! The Mane 7 shouted as they combined all 3 of their weapons from their Megazords in one pony power up & they all pushed it up to full power. And in one swing, all 4 villains were defeated in a single fall & exploded in a big boom. The Crusaders cheered for their sisters as they finished their villainous 4 enemies as a the true team they expected them to be. Trixie & I also cheered for Starlight winning her first megazord battle like one of our favorite team winning a super bowl or any sporting event that comes to mind. The Mane 7 came home & we celebrated their first victory with a very special sleepover & that was a video game sleepover. And for the sleepover we played everypony's favorite game, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mega Battle & had a blast.

So what did you think? Did that get pumped for the next chapter or what? If so, please leave a positive review in the review section. Until then, this is Bronyfan321 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5 The Green Ranger Rainboom

**Chapter 5**

 **The Green Ranger Rainboom**

A few weeks went by since the megazord battle & life has been pretty peaceful in Equestria. Hey Rainbow. I said as she walked to me. What's up? She answered back to me. Do you know what today is? I asked with a smile. It's the Iron Pony Competition! She answered with a very excited look on her face. Then, Applejack showed up. I see that you & Rainbow are getting ready for the big event. She said with a smile on her face. I don't know about this Applejack, this seems a little too extreme. I said nervously. Don't worry sugarcube, you can do this. You're right Applejack, I can do this. I said with a confident tone in my veins. Then, when the time has came into play, the competition was underway. The first event was the Barrel Weave. I went first & I was clocked in at 20 seconds flat. Not bad, not bad at all. I said with an accomplished look on my face. Applejack went next & she was clocked in at 22 seconds for nudging the last barrel before the finish line. Rainbow went last & she was clocked in at 18 seconds & I was surprised. Rainbow Dash wins the Barrel Weave! Twilight announced over the mic. Way to go Dashie! A voice shouted from behind. Then, she came into full view & gave Rainbow a big hug. Hello Pinkie Pie. I said with a smile on my face. Hi. She answered back to me. The next event was the Bronco Buck. I held on tight to Rainbow & bucked so fast, that she bucked me off of her. Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco Buck! Starlight announced over the mic. A few events went by & Applejack, Rainbow Dash plus myself are tied neck in neck. The last event was the Acceleration Contest. Rainbow Dash went very fast & just as she was about to win, a changeling got in her way. Just as she was about to make a Sonic Rainboom, she pulled her morpher & turned into the green ranger. As she morphed & did her Sonic Rainboom at the same time, the green ranger rainboom was born. SWEET CELESTIA! Rarity shouted in surprise. Rainbow Dash streaked a green trail across the finish line. Everypony cheered for her, me & Applejack. Pinkie Pie came up to us so fast. She gave me, Applejack & Rainbow a big hug. Way to go Rainbow, you really do know how to beat a competition. I said as I held her next to me & ruffled her mane. And she did the same to me. Way to go sugarcube. Applejack said with a wink & also gave me a hug as well as ruffling my hair. Even the Crusaders did the same as I did. And so did Twilight, Starlight & Trixie. In fact, we all ruffled each other's heads all the way back to the castle of friendship for celebratory sleepover of friendship in honor of our victory. We played video games, watched Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, ordered a pizza & talked about their first Ranger / Megazord fight. Hey Dashie! Pinkie called to her. Yeah Pinkie? She answered back. Applejack wants to say something to you. Applejack then looked nervously towards Rainbow & Apple Bloom did the same with Scootaloo. Then, I told them it was bedtime & took our bath, got into our pajamas & brushed our we got into our beds & fell asleep.

* * *

So what did you guys think about this chapter of friendship? Please leave a positive review in the review section. Until then, this is BronyFan321 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6 Saturday Night Sleepover

**Chapter 6**

 **Saturday Night Sleepover**

It was Saturday night in Equestria & a thunderstorm was raging outside. I was finished setting up the sleepover, when 1 of the ponies knocked on the door. When I opened the door, it was The Mane 7. Hoowee! That thunderstorm outside is raging more than one of Rainbow's Sonic Rainbooms spreading across the sky. Applejack said as she & the girls came into the castle all soaking wet from the rain. Then, they all shook off the water from the rain & got me soaked. Whoops, sorry about that. Pinkie said as her face blushed. Let me help you. Rainbow said as she used her speed to dry me off. There you go, all dried off. Rarity said as she also gave me my pajamas. Well, try them on. She insisted. And, so I did. It looks great Rarity, thank you. I said with a polite attitude. The pajamas she gave me were MLP 35th anniversary pajamas. Let the sleepover begin! I exclaimed with an excited attitude. Wait! Pinkie shouted back. We can't start the party yet. We haven't took our bath yet. Rarity replied with advice in her veins. And brushed our teeth. Applejack said without so much as a knock to her head. Or make the apple cider. Rainbow insisted with a nice strategy in her face. And could you watch our little sisters & set up the decorations while Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Starlight, Trixie & myself are in the bathroom, with Applejack & Rainbow are in the kitchen? I agreed & we all got to work on setting up our Saturday Night Sleepover. Perfect! Sweetie Belle exclaimed with a finished grin on her face.

While Twilight & the rest were finishing up & getting dressed in the bathroom, Applejack & Rainbow were finished making the desserts. Even the Crusaders & myself were finished getting ready for our sleepover. The decorations were all put up, we set up the TV & we even got the video games fully operational & online for the greatest night ever. Lightning Dust then knocked at the door & we looked out from the balcony. Rainbow! I called out to her. Lightning Dust is at the door! Rainbow walked from the kitchen to the door & opened it. What's she doing here at our sleepover? She asked me. Then, I finally explained my reason why I invited her to our special night. Look Rainbow, I know you're a little displeased about why I invited her to our special night, but it's for 3 good reasons. I changed the error of her ways, I got her back into the Wonderbolt Academy & I also became friends with her yesterday during the Iron Pony Competition, after Rainbow streaked across the finish line. Rainbow then came over & gave me a hug for making my first new best friend in Equestria. And we all had the best Saturday Night Sleepover ever with everything we have all expected & we all really had a big celebration.

Pinkie yawned. Wasn't tonight fun? She asked with a tired smile on her face. We all agreed with tired looks on all of our faces. Finally, we all got into our bed & we all snuggled up next to each other. Before we all fell asleep, Twilight told Lightning Dust & myself how proud she was that we both had became very friends & learn friendship lessons together as a true team of friends. As we all yawned one last time, we all closed our eyes, fell asleep & dreamed our best dreams.

So what did you think about this chapter of friendship? Before we close this chapter, I just wanted to say that I will be also making some filler chapters. So with that being said, Please leave a positive review in the review section. Until then, this is BronyFan321 signing off.


	7. Chapter 7 Cozy Glow's Revenge Part 1

**Chapter 7**

 **Cozy Glow's Revenge Part 1**

The next day, we all yawned as woke up from our beds. As the sun rose up over Equestria, we all brushed our teeth in the bathroom. As the ponies & fillies got to the table, I was in the kitchen making breakfast for all of us. Even Spike decided to join us for breakfast this morning. Oh, good morning Spike, I see you & David also became friends yesterday. We sure did Twilight. Spike said with a wink. So David, are you ready for your first day at the School of Friendship? Rarity asked in a sweet ladylike tone. I don't know about this girls, I really think that this may not work out in a simple manner. Don't you worry sugarcube, everything's gonna be alright. As long as you do the right thing, you can earn more friendship as anypony else ever can. Applejack said encouraging me in the right & positive direction of her statement.

You're right Applejack, I can get through the first day without any trouble. I said with a gratitude escue smile on my face. I don't think so. A familiar voice called out as the filly busted in through the door. She had light blue bouncy curls & a tail, a flashlight cutie mark & a light pink color scheme. Cozy Glow! The Mane 7 & The Crusaders shouted in surprise as she appeared in front of them. We thought you were locked up in Tartarus with Tirek! Applejack exclaimed in shock. Well, you were wrong. Cozy said with a evil smirk on her face. And who's this human, a new friend of yours? Wait a minute, I know you from before. Cozy trailed off trying to figure out who I was. Then, the realization hit her. You were the human who made these 7 ponies the Power Rangers! Cozy Glow exclaimed. How did you know about my friends being Power Rangers & How do you know me? I asked in surprise. Cozy then explained my backstory to the ponies & fillies. Ok Cozy, If you want 1 on 13 battle, you got it. I said as we all have decided to fight Cozy Glow one last time as she did the same with all 13 of us for our last battle with her. And from that challenge forward, the true season 8 final battle between all of us, including Lightning Dust vs. Cozy Glow was officially underway in Equestria.

And that's a wrap on Chapter 7 ladies & gentlemen. Like I said in Chapter 6, I will be doing some filler chapters in the story I'm working on. So with that being said, please leave a positive review in the review section. Until then this is BronyFan321 signing off.


	8. Chapter 8 Cozy Glow's Revenge Part 2

**Chapter 8**

 **Cozy Glow's Revenge Part 2**

I've been looking forward to this for a long time. Cozy Glow said, preparing herself for what she claimed to be, the battle to end all battles. 2 weeks ago, I've worked on our version of the power morphers for me, Trixie, Lightning Dust & the Crusaders. These morphers were called, the mega morphers. Then, Cozy made her transformation into the villainous, Snuggle Star. In 3 seconds flat, we also morphed into our ranger forms. It's Morphin' Time! Apple Bloom & myself shouted, leading our teams into action. I placed the glove on my hand, as well as their hands while installing our power crystals into the morphers & the morph was underway. I rose my fist & Trixie, Lightning Dust, the Crusaders & Diamond Tiara rose their fists to the sky, a beam of energy struck all of our morphers. Even The Mane 7's power morphers were struck with the same type of energy as they rose their morphers to the sky. As the 14 mists of colors cleared, the 4 fillies, Trixie, Lightning Dust & myself were amazed to see ourselves in brand new battle armored suits. Our team name is the MLP All Star Mega Fighters. Twilight was also amazed that we were also a team just like the mane 7 ponies. Snuggle Star was prepared for our final battle against her. Get ready for your last battle you mischievous filly! I exclaimed with a battle esque look on my face. Bring it on! Snuggle Star responded right back with a battle esque attitude on her face.

Ready everypony? I asked in battle esque voice through my veins. Ready! The ponies shouted back in response. Then, within seconds, the true final battle officially begun. We all charged at Snuggle Star & she charged back at us. Sweetie Belle took the first swing with her Battle Blade & Apple Bloom did the same. I also did my attack, this time with my Super Mega Battle Blade.

Twilight & the rest got their Power Weapons out & also went full force at Snuggle Star. Pinkie & Rainbow combined their power weapons together for their Super Mega Power Move, The Dragon Dagger Power Shot. They aimed at Cozy Glow with full accuracy. Dragon Dagger Power Shot, Fire! Pinkie & Rainbow shouted. Rainbow then let go of her Dragon Dagger & flew straight at Snuggle Star with unbelievable full g-force speeds. Once the Dragon Dagger struck Snuggle Star, she fell over & exploded with a resounding boom. Once again, we claimed our victory after defeating another threat to Equestria. When we got back, the royal sisters Celestia & Luna, even Twilight's Sister-In-Law Cadance congratulated me, The Mane 7, The Crusaders, Trixie & Lightning Dust for defeating another threat to Equestria.

Well my readers, that's a wrap for Chapter 8. I hope you all enjoyed reading chapter of action as much as I did. This took me so long to work on, but I did what I had to do. Until next time, this is Bronyfan321 saying, Happy Hearth's Warming & Happy Holidays.


End file.
